jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Aeropa
The Grand City of Aeropa is a city in The Lost Frontier. It had a monarchic form of government being ruled by Duke Skyheed. Unlike Haven City, it is smaller and has no Zoomers. Geography Aeropa is a small city that rests on The Brink. It is the wealthiest city so far in the Jak and Daxter series; its large, glass buildings that are a magnificent sight. It never seems to get dark in Aeropa, but that might be because they are on the edge of the world. Occasionally, it will rain. No other weather effects happen to the city. Aeropa seems to be on the edge of a Mounatains cliff. You can look over a teris to see the ocean. Pre TLF Most of its history remains unknown. The only thing known is that the Aeropans were fighting a war against an unknown threat which they were losing. Duke Skyheed started Dark Eco experiments similar to what Jak suffered in Jak II on his people so that they can win the war. This ultimately led to Captain Phoenix's betrayal, feeling it was unfair that this had to be done on innocents, thus the Eco Pirates were formed. It can be assumed that the Aeropans won the war. During TLF Aeropa's main plan is to find the Eco Core and take over the planet. Just like Baron Praxis, they are experimenting with dark eco - injecting it into humans to create Dark Eco Warriors. The plan fails and Aeropa collapses. After Aeropa collapses it is unknown if any citizens survived. Initially, upon Jak, Daxter, and Keira's arrival, the city welcomed them. Later, they discovered that the city was actually doing the wrong thing so they betrayed them and joined the Eco Pirates led by Captain Phoenix. Near the end of the game, Jak and Daxter returned here to fight the Aeropans and Duke Skyheed, and after a great struggle ultimately defeated him. The city was being bombed by the Eco Pirates. Precursor Artifacts Precursor Orbs can be often found by accepting the timed challenges of Precursor Idols. This is similar to previous games in the series. There are no other ways to receive Precursor Artifacts here. Trivia *After visiting the Aeropan surface for the first time, it is impossible to go back again. *Haven City was presumed by its citizens to be the last city not to have fallen to the Metal Heads, as Metal Heads destroyed all the other cities sortly after invading the world. This could mean that Haven City could contact with other cities and learned about their downfall. Aeropa could have been another city that won a possible war against the Metal Heads. But since Haven citizens were fighting the Metal Heads for 300 years, it could be impossible for them to contact with other cities after some time, and since Aeropa was at the edge of the world, it took Metal Heads a long time to find it, and when they did Metal Kor could not assist them as he was busy with Haven City and later destroyed by Jak Category:The Lost Frontier locations